Desire
Desire is a strong wish or craving. Sourced * Boredom: the desire for desires. ** Leo Tolstoy, Anna Karenina (1877) * Desire is sad. ** W. Somerset Maugham, "Rain" *The really clever thing, in affairs of this sort, is not to win a woman already desired by everyone, but to discover such a prize while she is still unknown. **Cesare Pavese, This Business of Living, * The ultimate meaning of desire is death. ** Rene Girard p.290 Mensonge romantique et vérité romanesque (Deceit, Desire and the Novel: Self and Other in Literary Structure) (1961) ''Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations'' :Quotes reported in Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations (1922), p. 189. * Passing into higher forms of desire, that which slumbered in the plant, and fitfully stirred in the beast, awakes in the man. ** Henry George, Progress and Poverty, Book II, Chapter 3. * Nil cupientium Nudus castra peti. ** Naked I seek the camp of those who desire nothing. ** Horace, Carmina, Book III. 16. 22. * The thing we long for, that we are For one transcendent moment. ** James Russell Lowell, Longing. * Nitimur in vetitum semper, cupimusque negata. ** We are always striving for things forbidden, and coveting those denied us. ** Ovid, Amorum (16 BC), III. 4. 17. * Velle suum cuique est, nec voto vivitur uno. ** Each man has his own desires; all do not possess the same inclinations. ** Persius, Satires, V, 53. * As the hart panteth after the water-brooks. ** Psalms. XLII. 1. * Oh! could I throw aside these earthly bands That tie me down where wretched mortals sigh— To join blest spirits in celestial lands! ** Petrarch, To Laura in Death, Sonnet XLV. * I have Immortal longings in me. ** William Shakespeare, Antony and Cleopatra (1600s), Act V, scene 2, line 282. * I do desire we may be better strangers. ** William Shakespeare, As You Like It (c.1599-1600), Act III, scene 2, line 274. * Can one desire too much of a good thing? ** William Shakespeare, As You Like It (c.1599-1600), Act IV, scene 1, line 123. * Methinks I have a great desire to a bottle of hay: good hay, sweet hay, hath no fellow. ** William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream (c. 1595-96), Act IV, scene 1, line 36. * Had doting Priam checked his son's desire, Troy had been bright with fame and not with fire. ** William Shakespeare, Rape of Lucrece, line 1,490. * There are two tragedies in life. One is not to get your heart's desire. The other is to get it. ** Bernard Shaw, Man and Superman (1903), Act IV. * The desire of the moth for the star, Of the night for the morrow, The devotion to something afar From the sphere of our sorrow. ** Percy Bysshe Shelley, To——, One Word is too Often Profaned. * We grow like flowers, and bear desire, The odor of the human flowers. ** Richard Henry Stoddard, The Squire of Low Degree, The Princess Answers, I, line 13. Unsourced * Burning desire to be or do something gives us staying power - a reason to get up every morning or to pick ourselves up and start in again after a disappointment. ** Marsha Sinetar * Everyone believes very easily whatever they fear or desire. ** Jean de La Fontaine * I would rather be poor in a cottage full of books than a king without the desire to read. ** Thomas Babington Macaulay * The desire of the man is for the woman, but the desire of the woman is for the desire of the man. ** Anne Louise Germaine de Staël * The desire to know is natural to good men. ** Leonardo da Vinci * The waves of desire in the world-ocean are intoxicating wine. ** Sri Guru Granth Sahib * There is only trouble and desire. ** Simple Men * Those who restrain desire do so because theirs is weak enough to be restrained. ** William Blake, The Marriage of Heaven and Hell (1790-1793) * When all desires that cling to the heart are surrendered, then a mortal becomes immortal. ** Katha Upanishad * When one tastes that fruit that bathes their tongue in decadence, ones own wants oft causeth them to partake again, and deeper, each time, to wash themselves anew in that single most sumptuous thing. ** Devon Whitten Kalgalath * Without a sense of urgency, desire loses its value. ** Jim Rohn * Desire is desire wherever you go ,The sun cannot bleach it nor tide wash it away ** The Beach (movie) External links Category:Emotions de:begierde fa:آرزو ru:Страсти